The Accident
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Zack accidentally busts into Sephiroth’s bathroom, not knowing that he was in there. Sephiroth had just gotten back from his monthly examination by Hojo and he’s off his rocker. What will happen? Multiple pairings in the future.
1. CautionSlippery when wet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** This is a Final Fantasy VII version of my Kingdom Hearts story 'The Mistake'. In this story, Zack accidentally busts into Sephiroth's bathroom, not knowing that he was in there. Sephiroth had just gotten back from his monthly examination by Hojo and he's off his rocker. What will happen? Multiple pairings in the future.

**A/N:** I just made to make a Final Fantasy VII version of 'The Mistake'! I just had to. I'm planning on doing a Final Fantasy VIII one too and maybe Final Fantasy X one. I just love the idea of every bishounen in the Final Fantasies together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Accident:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Caution…Slippery When Wet:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh, gods…_

He had to use it…and he had to use it bad. Why weren't there any bathrooms around when he had to go? He cursed to himself over and over again while his knees buckled together. He was practically humping the air as he tried to get himself not to piss on the floor.

His cheeks were as red as cherries and he thought he was going to fall over when he started hopping like a drunken bunny down the hallway. Many people that were passing by laughed at him but he really didn't give a rat's ass.

His hands gripped the front of his belt and with every jump forward he grunted. His boots made loud thud noises. It was in the late afternoon and he had just gotten finished with the little portion of paper work he planned to do.

_I'm about to bust…_

He saw a very familiar door. It had a label on it and it said "General Sephiroth". He smiled and felt relieved. Surely, Sephiroth would let him use the bathroom right? He hopped over to the door and his black eyebrows knitted together in confusion when he realized it was unlocked.

Once he was in, he got his nerve back enough to walk normally. He saw that the bathroom door was wide open and the lights were on. His grin broadened.

_Jackpot!_

With his amazing speed, he dashed for the bathroom and went right for the toilet, not hearing a gasp come from his left. He unzipped his pants and let it all go, getting it all in the toilet, of course. He didn't have a death wish just yet.

"Zackary, what the hell are you doing here?".

His blue eyes widened to saucers as his spine turned into a block of very thick ice. He had just released the last of his urine. With slow jerky movements, he turned his head to the left and caught the sight of a very naked, hot and angry silver-haired man behind a clear shower curtain.

He chuckled nervously as he washed his hands, "H-hey, Seph! Didn't see ya there!".

After he washed his hands, he saw the man's glowing emerald eyes narrowing to slits. The black-haired male couldn't help but notice that the wet version of the general was a very pleasing sight. As soon as he turned to go out of the door, he felt himself being thrown into the door that was now closed by his body.

He felt a strong hand on the back of his neck along with warm breath that tickled the hairs there. His hands were pressed against the door of his own accord He smelled some alcohol on the breath and froze.

_Seph couldn't be drinking, could he?_

That's when it hit him. The older man must've just come back from his time with Hojo. The crazy scientist usually gave him liquor to slow him down. Every time he did do that, Sephiroth would come back drunk and would have lost all sense of control. That's why they usually lock him up in his room, but Zack guessed that wasn't in play here and now he was at the older man's mercy.

"I had to piss, Seph, and I didn't know you were in here! I would've come in here anyway…", he smirked and winked at the silver-haired man who was giving him death glares.

Suddenly, the general released the black-haired male of his fearsome grip and he landed on his feet. The younger man was spun around to face other man by his hands and was slammed back on the door on his back. His blue eyes stared at the silver-haired general's sleepy face from behind him. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"You're going to beg for forgiveness…", the older man began after he hiccupped. "Get on your knees…".

_Is he fucking kidding…?_

Zack knew better than to ask that because everything Sephiroth says he means and especially something like that. The look in his bright emerald eyes said everything and he knew that just because the older man didn't have his sword didn't mean he wouldn't be just as deadly with his fists.

"Aw, come on, Seph. It sounds kind of kinky but I'm not gonna d-", the raven-haired 1st class SOLDIER was cut off by a quick and strong fist in the gut, making him fall to his knees like the silver-haired general had asked him to.

The younger man looked up at the older one with blue eyes. The sight of seeing a completely naked and wet Sephiroth was only applying more heat to his loin area. He sighed and figured that he might as well do this before he gets beaten in the bathroom by a very intoxicated general. The most possible result would be death. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pressed his face against his naked hips.

"I apologize on behalf of my bladder. It couldn't hold it long enough and made me come here to piss. I have angered the great general Sephiroth and it is my duty of a person of lower status in SOLDIER to drop all of my pride and give you this heartfelt apology", he said, sounding like he was reading something off the floor. "I-".

"Enough…get in the shower", the pale man said with a small smirk.

_Had he heard him right…?_

The black-haired man chuckled, "I should start apologizing more often".

Before he could even get up on his feet, the silver-haired man pushed the younger man back and ripped off his shoes before picking him up by his shirt and throwing him in the shower with his clothes on.

His back hit the shower wall and the breath was literally knocked out of him. He drooped down to his feet and his shoulder dropped sluggishly. The hot boiling water dripping down on him made him hiss because it was so hot. He didn't recover in time when the older man crushed his lips against his.

His sharp teeth bit the younger man's bottom lip for entry to his mouth roughly. The dark-haired SOLDIER complied by opening his mouth and letting the older man shove his ravenous tongue inside.

His blue eyes widened slightly when the other man's tongue attacked his viciously. He felt the general's fingers on his neckline, trailing down to his collar bone and stroking it gently. His clothes were getting more and more soaked by the second.

The more the skilled swordsman's fingers traveled lower the more skin was revealed to his lecherous eyes. He began nibbling the younger man's collar bone as he stripped off his shirt.

Zack inhaled sharply as he ran his fingers through the older man's rich and long silver hair. A small smile crept onto his features and he wrapped one of his legs around the general's waist.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when the silver-haired man began sucking on his tongue. It didn't help to stop his growing erection when he felt something poke his loins. He groaned into the kiss and the green-eyed man unzipped his pants.

By this time, his black hair clung to his skin after being drenched by the boiling hot water pouring onto them. He felt the oxygen get sucked out of his body and squirmed violently when he saw black spots in his vision.

Sephiroth must have gotten the picture because he pulled away. The black-haired man began panting heavily as he looked at the silver-haired swordsman, seeing a smirk on his aristocratic features.

The dark-haired SOLDIER reached outward to touch the beautifully crafted muscles on the older man's abdomen but he merely shifted to the right. He stared at him intently with his cat-like glowing emerald orbs and the younger man smirked.

"Why didn't you say anything?", he asked.

"Maybe because I actually thought you would get the idea", the general said.

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and tried to slip off his soaked pants. He was hopping around as he tried to take off his socks too. He unfortunately lost all of his balance and fell forward.

His face landed right on the naked member of the swordsman, receiving a grunt from the older man. His eyes widened to saucers this time and he looked up and saw the angry look on the man's face. The side of his mouth was pressed against the general's length.

He suddenly started smiling. A playful idea popped into his mischievous mind. He was very lucky to catch the general reaching out for him in time for him to move out of the way. He dashed for the door, wanting to make this fun little meeting into a chase.

Just as he opened the door and started running again, the swordsman kicked his legs out from under him and he went sliding across the floor in the older man's bedroom on his stomach. When he saw the bed in front of him, he sighed.

_Just his luck…_

His pants had been lost from his body after he slid across the floor and now he was completely naked and so was the intoxicated general. He used the sheets on the bed to help him get to his feet but he standing was short lived because the heated general pushed him on his back on the bed.

"You thought you could run from me, Zack?", the older man purred, making the younger man's member stand straight up now.

"You know…I thought that would really work", the black-haired man said matter-of-factly. "You always surprise me, Seph".

He was grinning like a total idiot, making the silver-haired man arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he crawled onto the bed. He tugged the younger man's foot roughly, pulling him beneath him. The dark-haired man noticed that the general's eyes were very hazy and his pupils were dilated in unnatural ways.

The blue-eyed man looked to his left and saw a pile of black clothing and a very long sword by them. He knew that it was the general's and felt his chin being grabbed and jerked forward.

Before the general could lean down, the raven-haired man slammed his lips against his and slipped his tongue in as he gasped. His hands snaked down on the younger man's toned body and ghosted over his throbbing member.

He inhaled sharply and pushed his hips upwards, connecting it with the other man's length. The silver-haired general growled and pressed a firm hand on his hips, pinning them down.

The raven-haired man growled in disappointment and sucked even harder on the older man's face. He was getting impatient and tired of being teased. He tried everything in his power to thrust his hips upwards but the general's hand didn't even seem like it was budging.

The pale man ripped his lips away from the younger man and started to kiss down his body, stopping at his nipple to claim it into his hot mouth. The dark-haired male gasped and gripped the older man's head, receiving a low growl. He immediately removed his hands and grasped the sheets instead. He could feel his weeping length dripping in pre-cum and it killing him slowly.

The skilled swordsman kissed the younger male firm stomach, sticking his crafty tongue into his belly button. The blue-eyed man chuckle softly. The lapping of his belly button was obviously making him ticklish because he was starting to squirm a little.

"Seph…it…tickles…!", he cried between boisterous laughter.

His laughter drastically changed into full-blown pants as he felt the older man grasp his aching length and stroked it roughly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and bucked his hips against the firm hand.

"Gn…", he grunted.

He managed to fix his blurred vision and looked down to see the general leaning down with his mouth open. Simultaneously as he did that, the silver-haired man's beautiful green eyes snapped up and connected with the younger man's nervous blue orbs.

The general smirked, "Scared?".

The spiky-haired man chuckled, "Nope…just wondering if my dick will smell like alcohol after this".

"Who said anything about sucking that pathetic organ of yours?", the swordsman teased as he raised the younger male's legs so that his knees were in the air.

"Now, now…you didn't say that last time", Zack boldly joked.

Sephiroth suddenly let out a series of uncharacteristically loud laughter. The black-haired man raised a dark eyebrow. He knew that the general who throwing his back in a fit of laughter was seriously succumbing to the drugs Hojo put in him.

He was so preoccupied with the strange and rare occurrence that he didn't notice the man on top of him positioning himself at his entrance. Without any warning, the green-eyed swordsman shoved himself inside of the tiny hole, completely catching him off guard.

"Ah!", the dark-haired man allowed that yell and many groans rip of his throat.

"I'll make you eat those words, Zack", the general said with a lust-provoked smile.

His blue eyes widened to a shape even bigger than saucers. The silver-haired man pulled out roughly also pulling out another groan from the younger man's mouth. He got onto his knees and tugged the other man's hips to him. He observed very closely as he slowly inserted his thick and stiff rod into the opening, loving how it was deliciously stretching over it with ease.

The blue-eyed male arched his back from the pleasure coursing through his throbbing veins and also was purposely throwing his hips down onto the object that was penetrating him wonderfully. Even though there was a lot of pain, he focused on the pleasure.

_This was heaven…_

He could literally see stars. The stars danced around him and he was put into a trance. The general pushed the younger man's knees into his stomach as he plowed into him. His hands pushed down on the back of his knees firmly.

The water that they were soaked with turned from cold to hot when the general started going at a rapid pace. His long silver hair tickled the younger man's skin as he leaned over to thrust inside harder.

The spiky-haired man gripped the sheets, collecting most of it in his hand. His eyes were clenched shut by now and he was crying out every time the older man hit his prostrate. His member was still oozing pre-cum onto his stomach. He was quickly building up to his peak.

The general cracked a glowing emerald eye open and gaze upon the younger male's predicament and the sight made him groan. The raven-haired SOLDIER clenched down onto the thick and throbbing hardness inside of him as he splattered his juices on their stomachs, calling the older man's name out loudly and simultaneously.

The stars that were dancing around him multiplied and turned into a whole galaxy…

The silver-haired man let out a relieved sigh as he pounded into the tight entrance one last time to release his liquids into the younger man's ass womb. The black-haired man cried out one last time before he collapsed onto the bed.

"You've eaten those words now?", the general asked.

"Swallowed…", the dark-haired man muttered breathlessly.

A loud frantic knock was heard from across the room and at the entry door. They heard the door click before the silver-haired general could say anything and he growled. He reached over to grab his long Masamune and with great strength and reach he threw the sword at the door.

"Ah!".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well…who could that be? Even if he's drunk, Sephiroth sure has some good aim. Please review. There will be a lot more lemons later.


	2. After Curfew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** This is a Final Fantasy VII version of my Kingdom Hearts story 'The Mistake'. In this story, Zack accidentally busts into Sephiroth's bathroom, not knowing that he was in there. Sephiroth had just gotten back from his monthly examination by Hojo and he's off his rocker. What will happen? Multiple pairings in the future.

**A/N:** I just made to make a Final Fantasy VII version of 'The Mistake'! I just had to. I'm planning on doing a Final Fantasy VIII one too and maybe Final Fantasy X one. I just love the idea of every bishounen in the Final Fantasies together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review.

This is a PWP and sorry for any grammar errors or OOCness in this. I was kind of in a rush to do this since I'm trying to get to my other stories.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Accident:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: After Curfew:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A loud frantic knock was heard from across the room and at the entry door. They heard the door click before the silver-haired general could say anything and he growled. He reached over to grab his long Masamune and with great strength and reach he threw the sword at the door.

"Ah!".

Zack snapped his attention to the door and stared wide-eyed at the lithe boy who was clutching his cheek. Sephiroth was completely indifferent about the whole situation. The two fully grown males could see a small trickle of blood drip from the blonde's cheek.

"Cloud, are you alright?", the black-haired man asked.

He ripped the general's cover off and wrapped it around his naked body as he ran over to the blonde who was trying to tend to the small cut on his cheek. The blonde hissed slightly and looked up at the older man with big blue eyes. The first class SOLDIER saw the exceedingly long sword was lodged in the border of the door and was right by the blonde's face.

"I'm fine but I was sure as hell expecting not to get a sharp pole thrown at my head as soon as I entered this room", the blonde replied sharply.

"It's alright, Spikes", the older man grinned as he leaned down to whisper something in the blonde's ear. "You don't want to **ever** barge in his room again or he might not miss next time".

The silver-haired general arose from the bed, obviously not caring that he was showing his completely naked body to the youthful blonde who was struggling to get any air in his lungs just from the sight of him. His glowing emerald eyes narrowed at them as if he didn't trust them. His vision was still slightly hazy but that only meant that his hearing was heightened.

"I missed on purpose, Zack", his voice held a sort of creepy tone to it. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for a lowly cadet's death".

"Whoa…you didn't have to hit below the belt, Seph", the black-haired man gasped as he looked back at the blonde.

He watched as the blonde rolled up the long sleeves of the trainee outfit. His blue eyes were narrowed to slits and the general was chuckling loudly at how the blonde's bottom lip poked out. The blonde stomped over to the older man who took a seat at the edge of his bed as if he were waiting for the youth to do something.

"Sir…", the blonde said through gritted teeth as if he were trying to control his anger. I'll show you lowly…".

"Oh, God, Cloud, he's drunk! Don't pay attention to him!", the dark-haired SOLDIER said as he tried to pull the blonde out of his usual temper tantrums.

"Nope, not drunk…just aroused…", the silver-haired man muttered, making the blonde stop in his tracks.

Whoa…that was unexpected…

The blonde's jaw almost literally dropped to the ground. He was about a foot away from the naked man who supported his now leaning body on the bed by his one elbow. His mako-filled green eyes were glued onto the blonde as if they were silently testing him to do something.

"What? How can you still be horny after…", the black-haired man blurted out until the other males were staring at him. "Never mind…".

He almost dropped the sheet that was slowly falling off his body. The blonde looked back at the silver-haired general and stuck his tongue out at him. He simultaneously placed his index finger on the bags under his eye and pulled them down to successfully taunt the older man in front of him.

"Take your hormones somewhere else, sir, because I'm straight thank you very much!", the blonde spat at him.

The silver-haired man chuckled loudly again, making the blonde growl. The blonde couldn't help but let his eyes travel again down the general's body. They stopped right at the very large object that was twitching with its growing need.

"You're obviously not since you were gaping at my body a second ago…and kind of like how you're doing now", he teased as he watched the blonde's curious blue eyes travel the perfect sections of his body.

Zack put his fist over his lips to try to control his tongue. Unfortunately, he let the words he was trying to keep back out.

"Burn!", he cried with a broadened grin. "Oh, man that's so true. You were practically drooling like a school girl!".

"Tch!", was the only thing the blonde said as he turned around to walk out of the door. "You aren't not even helping, Zack".

Before the blonde could get any further, the silver-haired man wrapped his muscular arms around his slim waist, pulling him against his naked body. The blonde rapidly sucked in air as the older man pulled them back down on the bed with him on top.

"Okay, Zack. I believe you! He's drunk!", the blonde cried as the general grabbed him by his blonde spiky hair and threw him onto the bed on his back.

The black-haired snickered as he approached them. The angelic older man got on top of the blonde but before he could shave the blonde's clothes off he heard a loud voice say "Bombardment!".

He looked over his shoulder to see the first class SOLDIER running towards them. The blue-eyed military man had this tongue hanging out like a dog that was leaning out the window.

The blonde took this slim moment of opportunity to slide under the general. Luckily for him, his body was so lithe and small that he was able to get in between his legs. His eyes were glued warily to the older man's erection which was in his face as he went down.

Sephiroth suddenly and abruptly rolled over to his side and Zack wasn't able to stop running so he collided with Cloud on the bed, slamming his head back on the bed. The blonde's body was helplessly pinned on the edge and side of the bed with the black-haired man's loin area on his cheek.

The general actually smiled and that smile was followed by a loud fit of laughter. The laughter rung in both of the spiky-haired male's ears and the raven-haired man rolled over on the right side of the blonde so he could stare wide-eyed at the swordsman.

"Awkward…", the blonde muttered as he rubbed his cheek (the same one with the cut on it).

"Yeah, he really can't take his alcohol", the dark-haired man teased.

The general stopped laughing and narrowed his cat-like eyes at him.

"Looks like Sephy is angry…", the black-haired man teased as he reached over to poke the general on his shoulder.

He smirked when he saw the older man's pale-white face turn a light pink color with his rising anger. He knew what he was doing. The blonde was slowly trying to move off the bed without being noticed.

He fell off with a small thud. The silver-haired man's lips suddenly curled up in a small smile and the spiky-haired SOLDIER had a feeling that things weren't going to go his way. The general leaned down and grabbed the blonde by his spikes.

The blonde hissed and gripped the older man's hand as he hoisted the smaller male onto the bed beside him again. Before the blonde could respond, the general licked the small cut on his cheek while staring at the black-haired man closely. The blonde merely gasped and stared at the older man with wide blue eyes. The loose area in his trainee pants, near his groin, suddenly got tight.

The dark-haired man choked, "What? Oh, come on, Seph! No way am I going to let you touch Cloud when he's nothing but a minor!"

"Hm…good point, Zack", the silver-haired man said as he reached upwards for his clothing. "Very well then…."

The first thing the extremely alluring general put on was his tight, black leather pants. The blonde seemed to be pinned down on the bed by an invisible force because the only two things that were moving were his quivering bottom lip and twitching member. The black-haired man let out a frustrated sigh as the silver-haired man stood up and walked over the door. Silence ensued as the younger military man tried to come up with something to bring the general back. The swordsman yanked his Masamune out of the door with ease and put it in its sheath so that he could strap it to his waist by his belt.

He felt something bump his lower back. That was followed by a pair of very slim arms constricting around his waist. He also felt something, which were most likely spikes, pricking him in the back. He smirked and allowed the hands of the supposed spiky-haired attacker to slip into his leather pants and grasp his secondary weapon.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go now. Minor or not…you're going to do something about this…", the blonde hissed.

The general reached behind him and grabbed handful of golden spikes. He hoisted the blonde up and pushed rather roughly against the open door beside them. The blonde's breath clogged in his throat as those glowing emerald eyes fell on him.

They keenly observed every part of his body. The blonde started to feel an irritating pain on his scalp and clawed at the general's hand. His sapphire orbs showed his pain but the naughty smirk on the swordsman's face showed that he slightly amused.

"On your knees, I want you to beg for me…", the swordsman said simultaneously as he dropped the blonde to his feet. "Shinra can't do anything else to me…"

On his way down, the blonde could catch a whiff of alcohol-stained breath. He looked over at Zack, who had actually gone silent for the first time in his life, with questioning eyes.

The black-haired man was awe-stricken and felt that a cat had stolen his tongue. The blonde sighed and looked back up at the dangerously close general who placed his hand over his head.

Sure, the blonde wanted this but he wasn't about to be little himself and get on his knees. The silver-haired warrior stared at him and the blonde could see the naughty glow in them. He also saw a pair of arms sliding down the general's chest.

"About time…", the swordsman muttered.

He smirked and grabbed the arms gently. The blonde took this second slim moment of opportunity to grasp the older man's belt and untie it from his waist. The belt, along with the extremely long sword, fell to the ground in a clutter.

Zack, unlike Cloud, was able to put his chin on top of Sephiroth's shoulder while standing on the tips of his toes. He had his usual goofy grin on his face as he lifted his arms and placed his hands on both of the general's cheeks. He pinched both of them firmly, making the silver-haired man's lips curl upwards in a smile unintentionally on his part.

"I always bounce back, Seph-baby", the black-haired man purred into the older man's ear.

The swordsman's attention was on the blonde was vigorously trying to get the tight leather down his legs. He reached down, lifting the younger military man off his feet, as he grabbed the blonde's chin. The blonde abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked up into the older man's deep sea of bright green pools.

"On your knees…", he repeated in a gentle tone.

The blonde was about to dig in his ears to see if he had heard him right. He nodded and slowly got on one knee then the other so that he was face to face to the lower part of the older man. The black-haired man started to nibble on the general's ear to get his attention.

"You do know that the door is wide open?", he asked.

"I wasn't sure you had a problem with that since you're holding onto me while the door is apparently open", the general teased as he tightened his grip on the younger man's arms.

Without much effort or thought, the exceedingly strong general threw the raven-haired man over his shoulder and onto the carpet ground below in the middle of the hallway. There wasn't a single soul win sight and the hall was very empty. The clock on the nearby wall said that it was way past curfew.

The dark-haired man laid there with his limbs sprawled out. His eyes looked over his head to see the general walking over to him. He leaned down and smirked. His long silver hair was tickling and showering the younger male slightly.

"Enjoying the view?", the general asked as he got one knee to lean in closer.

"Damn straight…", the younger first class SOLDIER replied.

The blonde stood there on his knees and watched the scene quietly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave because of the old elites to be on his ass, trying to penalize him for not being in his room after curfew.

He watched as the silver-haired man leaned down and claimed the black-haired man's lips fiercely. By this time, the general was on all fours with either arm on either side of the younger man's head. The blonde fought with his own eyes, sending angry mental signals to it not to stare at the general's leather-clad hindquarters. A thing he inevitable did in the end.

The black-haired man was doing everything in his power to gain dominance and fight off the swordsman's crafty and strong tongue. He surprisingly tasted the remainder of alcohol-tainted saliva and was slowly getting drunk off just that. The general inevitably won and slid his tongue down the younger male's throat.

With each passing second, he was leaning more and more on the blue-eyed SOLDIER beneath, giving him access to his lower area. The raven-haired man finished the rest of Cloud's job and slid the leather off the older man's hips and down to his knees. He smirked into their heated and ravenous kiss as he raised his hand close to the general's now naked hips.

He extended his index finger towards the blonde who was practically drooling at the scene in front of him. He curled his finger upwards, beckoning the blonde silently to come to them. He, of course, couldn't see anything because of the general's extremely long silver hair but he knew that the blonde was slowly crawling towards. He suddenly gripped the rivulets of silver as he struggled to obtain air. He cursed himself inwardly that he wasn't able to hold his breath as long as he had wished.

The blonde successfully crawled over to the two older men without being noticed or heard. His curious blue eyes beheld the sight of the general's porcelain rear end and the opening between them. His lecherous eyes stared at the beautiful image before him, which was only millimeters away, and he could feel his heart start to race with anxiety. He hesitantly sat up on his knees and placed his hands on either of the silver-haired man's hips.

He couldn't believe he was doing this…right here….in the middle of the hallway…**WAY** after curfew….and with his idol and best friend.

He slowly leaned over and kissed the swordsman's back to let him know that he was there even though he already knew that the older man probably knew he was there anyway. He left a trail of kisses, loving the way the white skin shine with his saliva in light.

The silver-haired man abruptly pulled away from the kiss with the black-haired SOLDIER and sucked in the air sharply. The younger male did so too. He rolled over onto his stomach and stared up at the blonde with an inward smile. The general turned around, knocking the blonde off him.

"I assume you two have changed your minds?", he asked both of them.

"You already know my answer", the black-haired man said as he started to slide across the floor on his stomach towards the blonde.

The blonde looked into the swordsman's mako-filled green eyes as he nodded. The older man smirked and his gaze instantly dropped to the floor. How come every time the general gave him that look he started to have second thoughts?

He felt a small rush of heat flow to his cheeks and he tried to turn his head to hide him. He, himself, had told the very man he wanted to be when he got older he was straight when he knew full-well that he wanted him more than anything else.

He felt a pair of fingers pinch his chin. Before he could say anything, those fingers jerked his head forward only to stare back into those glowing eyes that he was trying to avoid. The eyes were slightly less lust-filled and held some concern in them.

"Are you sure?", the general asked.

The blonde felt like this was some sort of dream. He, without thinking, nodded his head again. The silver-haired man grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt and crushed their lips together in a very passionate kiss. It made the blonde feel dizzy and he fell backwards, making the general land on top of him partially.

The black-haired man grabbed the blonde's boots and removed them from his feet. He stripped the white socks and kissed the base of his foot tenderly. He kissed up the youth's leg, sliding up his pant leg as he went higher up along the blonde's leg.

This had to be a dream…

The swordsman trailed his bare hand down and grabbed the blonde's belt. He unbuckled it easily and quickly…just as quickly as he unzipped the trainee pants below it. He kept his hungry mouth slurping up the blonde's saliva as he slid down the loose garments.

The blonde was sure that his cheeks were a cherry red by now from the rush of heat caused by the tender kisses from the black-haired man to the mind-blowing kiss the general was giving him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the swordsman's hand ghost over his rising erection.

Zack tugged off Cloud's pants off and kissed his pale knee. Sephiroth removed his hand from the blonde's shirt and began running his fingers through the golden spikes. He used the other hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. The blonde felt the older spiky-haired man's saliva instantly cooling his burning skin as he abruptly stopped at his upper thigh area.

The swordsman trailed the hand on the blonde's cheek down his neck. He let the hand travel down the blonde's chest and as he did so he started to peal off the younger man's top clothing off. He began kissing the exposed flesh once the shirt was completely off and discarded. The hand in the blonde's spikes was removed and repositioned over the blonde's erection.

The blonde uncontrollably bucked his hips upwards and collided into the general's hand. He allowed a loud groan to rip from his lips as the older man wrapped his soft hand firmly around the pleading length.

The raven-haired man began to kiss around the base of it as the swordsman stroked it in the upper regions. The blonde's eyes clenched shut and he gripped the general's shoulders tightly. The pleasure ripped through him quickly and he bit his bottom lip.

The silver-haired warrior pulled away from the kiss since the blonde was biting his own lip. He leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on the head of the pulsing shaft. The dark-haired SOLDIER moved upward along the blonde's body and licked the pink nipple on the left. It took a few licks before it became fully erect and the spiky-haired man took it in his hot mouth, sucking on it softly.

The blonde was caught between gasping for breath and crying out when the general took all of him into his very hot mouth. He gripped the older man's head tightly as he finally let out a strangled cry. His back automatically arched as the pleasure shot up his spine.

The black-haired man rapidly darted his tongue from side to side, making a slurping sound, as he traveled over to the right nipple. He crawled over on the right side of the blonde, carefully avoiding the general's head. Once he made it over there, he instantly went to work on the pink object.

The silver-haired man swirled his tongue around the throbbing member in his mouth, earning a few drops of clear liquid as a result. He commenced bobbing his head up and down on the length as he stared up at the blonde with naughty green eyes.

The blonde writhed on the floor as the pleasure started to sprout to every vein in his body. He wasn't sure if he should cry out, pant, or do something else besides laying there. All he knew was that his veins were on fire and he could die peacefully here. His vision was blurry so he couldn't really focus on his idol sucking him off. He saw most of it though and just that image alone made him cry out again.

"Sephiroth!"

He suddenly and very jerkily emptied himself into the general's mouth, which greedily began swallowing the liquids that entered it. He collapsed onto the floor, knowing that it wasn't over.

The swordsman slowly removed his mouth from the drenched member and seductively licked his lips. The blonde could feel his heart pacing again but even faster at the sight. The older man smirked and grabbed the blonde's legs, which were on either side of him on the floor. He wrapped the skinny legs around his waist and reached his hand towards the blonde while sitting on his knees.

The black-haired SOLDIER removed his mouth from the nipple he just made erect. He looked down and inwardly smiled at the blonde's drenched body. He watched as the general pushed his fingers into the blonde's mouth. He also took the time to observe the position they were in and noted that it was prefect for him.

He crawled over behind the general and lay on his side so that he could slip between the older man's white legs. It was a difficult task since his legs weren't that spread apart but he did it and was met with the general's hardened erection pricking the blonde's pink entrance. He heard a growl coming from the oldest man but that didn't stop him from wrapping his fingers around the shaft in front of him.

The silver-haired warrior watched as the blonde stared confusedly at his fingers entering his mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Suck…", he commanded.

The blonde hesitantly did as he was told as soon the general's fingers were wet. It set off another chain reaction and even the general was getting turned on as the blonde looked up at him with a single arched golden eyebrow. He quickly removed the three digits and repositioned them at the blonde's entrance. The blonde put his arms on either side of him as he prepared himself to be stretched.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired man started to stroke the object in his hand as he watched the general tenderly push a single finger into the blonde's tight opening. The image made his neglected member that was still trapped inside of his clothes spring to life. He retracted his hand and immediately went to free his member when he saw the general start to move the finger in and out of the blonde's body. He kicked his boots off and it took him a second to take his pants off.

The blonde bit his bottom lip for what felt like the thousandth time within an hour. He felt the silver-haired man wiggle his finger around inside of him and it was beginning to drive him wild. It didn't take long for a second finger to join the first one. The two fingers were spread in a 45-degree angle inside of him and he felt his opening stretch. He released his lip from the pinch of his teeth and began panting as the third finger joined the duo.

The silver-haired man couldn't wait until this was done with and his weeping member obviously agreed with him. He spread his three fingers within the blonde, ripping a small whimper from his throat. He knew that time was ticking but he didn't care. As long there wasn't anyone around to disturb them, this would continue. After a few long minutes, he pulled his fingers out of the flaming pink entrance.

The dark-haired man finally stripped himself from all of his clothes and lay on his back so that he was staring straight up at the round sack that obviously belonged to the general. He cupped it and smile when he heard a low hiss from the swordsman. He felt something tickle his forehead and with quick reflexes, he slapped his forehead. He felt something wet and looked up again to see a few drops of liquid oozing out of the general's member.

"About to cum already, Seph? That's not a good thing", he called out to the older man.

The swordsman had had enough of the younger warrior's mouth and placed the blonde's legs and body on the floor. He crawled backwards so that he could look down at the black-haired man's smiling face. He returned the smile with a very small one of his own before he sat his body down onto the younger man's chest. He positioned himself in way so that his erection was right in the other man's face.

"Kinky….", the black-haired man commented.

The older man started stroking himself right in the younger man's face, not that he didn't mind though. He made sure the younger warrior was pinned beneath by torso. The blonde looked at the scene and instantly grew another stiff one just from looking. He observed how his idol's muscles grew dense and contracted.

The swordsman suddenly let out a loud grunt as spilled his semen. The black-haired man titled his head to the right and let most of the juices fall onto the floor. Once he was ready, he began lapping the remaining liquids there. After he was done, he gave the older man a nod to signal that he was done.

The silver-haired man looked back up at the blonde whose breath caught in his throat again when those intimidating eyes fell on him again. He crawled off the black-haired man and over to the blonde.

"Get on all fours…", he commanded the blonde who immediately did what he was told.

He got behind the blonde and grabbed his hips, "Crawl…".

The blonde hesitantly began crawling on his hands and knees. Even the raven-haired was confused as to what the oldest male was doing. Soon he figured it out, when the swordsman commanded the blonde to crawl over him. The blonde's small member was weeping pitifully and the black-haired man knew exactly how to fix that. He grasped it between his fingers and guided it to his mouth.

The blonde yelped when he felt the familiar warmness on his member and looked down at his friend's neglected staff. He remembered that the older man didn't have one orgasm yet. Should he help him out? He never sucked on anything besides candy and the general's fingers a few seconds ago. As he watched the swollen cock twitch with its need, he finally came to a decision. He leaned forward and claimed the head of the shaft into his mouth, making his older friend suck in breath sharply.

Sephiroth watched in amusement at how both Zack and Cloud were helping each other. He positioned his still hardened erection at the blonde entrance and pressed in, in an agonizingly slow way.

The blonde took the black-haired man's entire member inside of his mouth to kind of muffle the loud moan that ripped from his throat. It sent a wave of violent vibrations down the object and caused the first class SOLDIER to let out a loud hiss. The blonde's member was still in his mouth and it was oozing out liquids every passing second.

The silver-haired man began to kiss up the blonde's spine as he slowly sheathed himself inside of the painfully tight entrance. The muscles within the blonde clenched him in a way that was unimaginable even on his part. He knew that it had to hurt the youth more than it did him and that thought made him release more soothing kisses onto the blonde's back.

The warrior's tactic effectively worked on the blonde whose pain began to slowly wash away. The pleasure in both his anus and penis was starting to get a hold him and before he knew it he climaxed for a second time inside of the raven-haired man's mouth. The older spiky-haired man greedily swallowed all of it.

The swordsman, after a few very long and painful minutes, completely sheathed himself inside of the blonde's body. He grew still and waited for the blonde to move. The blonde placed his hands on the floor on either side of the first class SOLDIER's hips and bucked his hips backwards. He clawed at the floor as he tried to focus on finishing his friend off before he collapsed from the strange mix of pleasure and pain in his body.

The dark-haired man removed the blonde's member from his mouth. He reached upwards and grabbed both of the general's legs in a firm grip as he fought the need to jerk his hips upwards. He would've never thought the blonde was this good with his mouth. The pleasure from it all was spreading like wildfire though his veins. He massaged the general's thighs in hands as a way to fight being aggressive with blonde.

The blonde felt all of his limbs turn to jelly as the silver-haired man stuffed himself inside of him over and over again at a slow pace. He didn't know that this could feel so good. He took back everything he said about being straight.

The movements from the general grew rougher with every thrust and he loved every passing second of this. He felt the black-haired man's member twitch wildly in his mouth and knew that he had to be close. He heard his friend groan loudly and the grunt was followed by a flow of liquids rushing into his mouth. He drank them just like the other males did and removed his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the older spiky-haired man's legs to balance himself. He bit his lip and broke through the skin this time. The blood trickled down his cheek and he let go of his sore lips.

Maybe it was time to try something else…

"Seph…iroth!", he cried.

He tried so hard to stay as quiet as possible since it was the time where everyone in the Shinra building was sleeping. It was no use. The rough thrusts of the general were no help. He felt the general rapidly attack his inner good spot and that only caused his cries to become louder. He gripped the dark-haired man's legs even harder.

The silver-haired man loved all of this. The blonde couldn't control the tone of his own voice and the black-haired man was spent beneath both of them. The sight made him smirk. He finally let out a very loud grunt as he emptied himself inside of the tight folds of the blonde's body. He let go the blonde's hips and pulled out of him slowly. The blonde inevitable collapsed onto the raven-haired man who had fell asleep. The swordsman looked behind at the clock and saw that it said that it was after one in the morning.

Wow…time sure flied when you're having fun…

He got control of his wobbly legs to drag both the blonde and first class SOLDIER into his room unaware of a pair of certain green eyes that had witness the whole spectacular event.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** About time…I'm getting so lazy. I wish I had the energy to constantly write these things but I'm starting to loose my touch. Here's another chapter for you guys who reviewed. As I mentioned before, this story is a PWP so there's no real plot going on here. Sorry for any grammer errors here. Once I'm done with all of my stories, I will come back to fix everything so please be patient.


	3. Blackmail

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** This is a Final Fantasy VII version of my Kingdom Hearts story 'The Mistake'. In this story, Zack accidentally busts into Sephiroth's bathroom, not knowing that he was in there. Sephiroth had just gotten back from his monthly examination by Hojo and he's off his rocker. What will happen? Multiple pairings in the future.

**A/N:** I just made to make a Final Fantasy VII version of 'The Mistake'! I just had to. I'm planning on doing a Final Fantasy VIII one too and maybe Final Fantasy X one. I just love the idea of every bishounen in the Final Fantasies together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review.

This is a PWP and sorry for any grammar errors or OOCness in this. I was kind of in a rush to do this since I'm trying to get to my other stories.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Accident:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Blackmail:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The red head cracked a huge smile as he let down the blinds. He spun around and raised his arms to the ceiling. His green eyes shined with his growing happiness as he twirled around.

"Oh, this is rich, yo! It's so fucking rich!", he cried as he jumped in the air.

"What is?", said the voice of the black-haired man at the desk softly.

"The best fucking sex scene ever, yo!", the red head said as he stopped dancing.

"First of all, stop using profanity. Secondly, who is actually out there after curfew when the guards were doing a hall sweep?", the black-haired man asked as he placed his pen down on the table.

The red head merely smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud woke up with a frightened jump. He felt a strong arm across his chest and freaked out. He pushed it off him as he squirmed away. His actions ended up in him kicking someone in the face.

"Ouch! Spikes, watch your foot!", a groan sounded off in the room.

The blonde looked to his left and spotted a very naked Zack stretching beside him on his side. His sapphire eyes stared confusedly into the other pair of blue eyes before him. He felt something wrap around his hips that were, along with the rest of his body, naked and looked down to see that same arm that was on his chest. He looked to his right and saw that it was Sephiroth who was holding onto him in his unconscious state.

What the hell happened last night…?

All the blonde could remember was around three hours of crazy and wild sex. The mere thought of it made him blush a cherry red. He heard someone clear their throat and his head snapped to his left to look back Zack.

"Zack…what happened?", he whimpered.

The black-haired man smiled as he messed with the blonde's golden spikes, "After those few hours, I shoulda expected ya to forget. That kind of stuff does more than knock out a few brain cells".

He pointed at his temple and did the same to the blonde. He rolled over and placed his feet on the ground. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping general. Once he saw that the general was still sleep, he looked at the blonde.

"It would be very…very smart if we left this piece as silently as possible and ASAP", he whispered as he placed a finger over his lips. "If Seph wakes up, you might as well dig your own grave…".

The blonde nodded and he reached his hand out for him. The blonde took it and the spiky-haired man pulled the blonde, as gently as he could, on his lap and safely off the bed. He pointed at the pile of clothes lying on the chair by the door.

"Our clothes are over there. If we get out of here…alive…, I'll walk you to your room and give your roommate an excuse you were gone, okay, Spikes?", he whispered.

The blonde nodded and tip-toed over to the chair. The older male mimicked him as he kept a wary blue eye on the sleeping silver-haired man. The blonde couldn't seem to keep his footing as he tried to put his pants on.

The older spiky-haired man tried to hold him up but the blonde stepped on his foot. A loud yelp ripped from his lips and he stopped a hand over his mouth as he froze. The blonde put the last pant leg over his small leg and took a few steps back and away from the older male.

"Sorry…", he whispered as he watched the first class SOLDIER clutched his wounded and throbbing foot.

"It's cool, Bones…", he whispered back.

"Bones?", the blonde asked.

"Sh…never mind…", the older hushed as he zipped up his pants.

"What the hell are you two doing here?".

Both males froze in place as they looked up at the bed they had recently left. There, they saw a very frustrated general who looked red in the face as he glared at them heavily. His mako-filled, bright emerald eyes flashed in the small light that emitted upon it. He was leaning back on his elbows and the sheet on his bed barely covered the angelic and muscular perfection that was his chest.

Cloud hurriedly put his trainee shirt on and Zack did the same. The black-haired SOLDIER cracked the door, which was behind him, open very steadily. The blonde slipped past the small crack and ran, as quick as he could, down the hall. The raven-haired man's jaw dropped as he watched the blonde's retreating form disappearing from his sight.

"Well, that wasn't nice…", he sighed as he ran after the blonde.

The silver-haired general's silver eyebrows knitted together in aggravation. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he fell back on his pillows. He simply didn't feel like chasing after those two even if he wanted to know what really happened the other night. The only hint of what happened was the blistering after affects of alcohol that was also known as a hangover.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud abruptly stopped running as he made it to the front door to his room and Zack accidentally ran into him. The collision made the two males fall to the floor in a twisted pile. The blonde's face was in the floor and it didn't help that the black-haired man's groin was sliding down his back.

The blonde crawled from under him, making him hit the floor softly. The blonde stayed on his hands and knees as he panted heavily. He was clearly out of breath. His heart was racing and he was shocked to hear Zack laughing. His ears and head perked up at the black-haired man who was lying on his back and had a hand in his dark spikes.

"That was a rush, wasn't it, Cloud?", he asked almost dreamily. "You were scared, weren't you? Don't lie…".

"You were too!", the blonde spat.

"Yeah…", the older male sighed as he got onto his feet. "You were pretty speedy and you were the first to start running, Spikes".

"Shut up! I was scared that someone would've seen me in the room…", the blonde lied as he tilted his head upward in the other direction opposite of the older male.

He snuck a peek at the raven-haired man who was giving a look that clearly stated "I don't believe you at all". His lips were curled in an unusual way as he folded his arms before his chest. He leaned forward so that their faces were close.

"Yeah right, Bones…", he muttered.

"Why the fuck do you call me 'Bones'?", the blonde blurted out.

"It suites you…", the SOLIDER answered as he placed his elbow on the shorter male's shoulder. "Besides, I like making fun of you".

The blonde rolled his eyes as he opened the door to his room. Before he could go in, the other man stopped him. He frowned as he looked up at the dark-haired man who was looking at him funny.

"Got another nickname to call me?", he said in an irritated tone.

"Nope, not for now. Where's my kiss?", the black-haired man said.

The blonde gave him a funny look and he laughed, "I'm just screwing with ya".

The blonde continued to stare at him like a dumbfounded child. He heard his roommate in the background calling his name to ask him if that was him at the door. He didn't want to leave. He could feel a light blush creep up on his cheeks and his feet felt like a ton of bricks.

"Cloud?", he heard Zack's voice call out to him.

"Can I stay with you?", the younger male finally muttered.

"What?", the black-haired man asked.

"I don't want to face anyone. I feel…dirty…", the blonde felt the blush on his cheeks grow a darker color.

He had never thought of it until now but before he fell asleep he saw someone looking at them. It scared him shitless to even think of what that person would do once he or she found him.

"Oh…you mean-….never mind. I'll be happy to take you in, Spikes", the raven-haired man smiled as he messed up his golden spikes with his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth stared out of his window, staring at the beauty of nature outside of it. His green eyes held nothing but his tired and lonely personality. He let out a sigh as he placed his elbows on his desk.

Man, he was bored. He finished all of his paper work in no time flat and it didn't help that he had a skull-breaking headache and he couldn't even remember what he did the other night. He was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of loud knock.

"Knock, knock, Sephy! Boy, I've got a deal for you!".

Ah, damn…not him…

"Come in", he growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He lowered his head, making his long and beautiful silver hair fall before his face. The door opened as soon as he said that and a very happy man in a suit and wild red hair came running in with a huge smile on his face. He saw the tired silver-haired general and ran over to his desk, slamming his hands onto it to get his attention. The older man's head snapped up and a frown was on his face.

"You know how I've been oh so waiting to get into that leather?", the red head asked as he stared the older man in the eyes.

"Yes, I know. What the hell do you want, Reno? You always have to disturb me. Can't you get a hobby and annoy Zack?", the general snarled.

"Zack's unannoyable and besides, you didn't even let me finish, yo", the red head frowned.

"Get on with it…", the impatient swordsman muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose a little harder.

The red head obviously knew that the older man's headache was growing but he didn't care. He couldn't wait to see how the silver-haired general would react to what he had to say.

"Okay…what would you say if I knew what you did last night?", the red head asked.

"I would say that I would have to command you to tell me", the silver-haired man said as he removed his hand from his nose and placed it on his desk. "I'm not going to beg. If you don't tell me then I have no use for you therefore you can get the hell out of my office".

"Whoa…steady, Sephy", the red head said as he backed away from the general whose attention was completely turned on him.

"Don't address me in that manner, Turk", the swordsman said as he stood up a little.

He leaned over his desk and reached out to grab a handful of the red head's collar. He yanked the younger male forward so that their faces almost touched, making the red head gasp.

"Tell me what you know…", he commanded.

"Well…", the red head began with a smirk, "I was just minding my own business when I just happen to hear a bunch of loud moans. I looked around the corner and guess what I saw, yo?".

There was no response but there was a very irritated look on the general's face so he continued.

"I found the most ball-busting scene in my life, yo! I have to tell ya that shit were hot!", the red head stared to get off the subject.

"Reno…", the swordsman growled.

"Right…you, Zack, and some blonde kid were getting down and dirty in the hallway! I watched the whole thing and I almost split myself by just watching! That blonde kid did look underage though…that was kinda wrong of you but who am I to say that?", the red head babbled on and on.

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears. Oh, God, he was going to kill Hojo for giving him so much alcohol yesterday. He let go of the red head and the younger male dusted himself off. He fisted his hair as he angrily slammed his fist on his desk.

"Now the deal part of this conversation is-", the red head began.

"Let me guess…you want it too", the general finished.

"Yo, hell ya, that's a good idea!", the red head cried as he fisted his mess of bright flaming hair.

"I'm not giving anything to you besides a demand to leave…NOW!", the swordsman hissed.

"Shinra won't be too happy to hear about his top general seducing a minor…", the red head pouted.

"Fuck you, Reno", the silver-haired man snapped.

"So what's it going to be? I didn't want to blackmail ya but my best friend said opposite and I love my best friend", the Turk said sadly with a frown.

"Best friend?", the general asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay…if you won't do that then at least come to the Golden Saucer with me", the red head pleaded.

With much thought, the silver-haired man glared at the red head heavily, "Fine…".

"Good. See ya in your room. I mean…see ya there at eight", the red head smiled as he ran out.

"Hm…", the general muttered as he looked back out of the window.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack opened his door and let the inquisitive Cloud in. The blonde, without permission or to be asked to at all, wandered the older man's room, observing everything around him. He put his hands on either side of his lips and opened his mouth.

"Whoa!", he cried.

The sound echoed off the walls, making him smile. The black-haired man rolled his eyes and snuck up behind the unsuspecting blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder. The blonde jumped and looked over his shoulder at the older man.

"Don't you have a class to go to?", he asked.

The blonde stared at him for the longest time before he did something that his mind was urging him to do since that rush of adrenaline that happened not ago. He crushed his eager lips against the black-haired man's lips.

The older male gasped and stumbled backwards a bit as he slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde who slammed his lithe body against the other. The SOLDIER was utterly shocked by the blonde's forwardness but he ended up cradling the younger male in his arms while he slipped his tongue inside of the inviting mouth.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched with his inner eagerness. He placed his hands on the older man's chest, feeling the firmness there. The raven-haired man suddenly pulled away, much to the blonde's disappointment.

"I don't want to go to class…", the blonde said as he rubbed his arm with his hand nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Bones", the older spiky-haired man said reassuringly.

"Stop calling me bones!", the blonde shouted abruptly, making the older male smirk.

"Make me…", the dark-haired man grinned as he stuck his tongue out and pulled the bags under his eye down in a teasing fashion.

"That's it!", the blonde cried as he jumped the other man, making them both fall onto the bed that they unconsciously traveled to.

The blond landed on top but the other male slammed his back onto the bed. The black-haired man began tickling the blonde who squirmed violently and wildly beneath. A series of loud and ear-piercing giggles and cries erupted from the blonde's mouth.

The older male suddenly placed his lips back on the blonde's and wrap his arms around the younger male's little waist. It seemed like the area around them disappeared and the only thing they saw was each other. The blonde threw his arms over the raven-haired man's shoulders as he melted underneath his touch and his heat.

The process of shedding clothes didn't take long and soon all clothing that originally was on their bodies was cluttered in a pile on the floor. The black-haired man's kisses grew more aggressive and he accidentally, drowning in his own lust, bit down on the blonde's lip harshly, ripping a sharp cry from the younger one. His blue eyes widened and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry", he breathed.

The blonde said nothing as he looked at him. He, without warning, kissed the raven-haired man again, pulling himself on top again. The SOLDIER caressed the youth's slender body, trailing his finger across every inch of it. He circled his finger around the pale nipples as he delved his tongue in even deeper inside of the warmth mouth.

He let his hands wander lower once he was bored of the erected nipples and ghosted them over the teen's growing erection. The blonde groaned into the kiss, feeling a small wave of pleasure rush through him. He wanted to feel it again so he jerked his hips downward, scarping his erection along the older man's hand.

The black-haired man pulled away from the kiss and lightly placed his moist lips on the blonde's cheek. He kissed his chin and went lower from down, slapping his tongue along his neckline. He switched their positions so that he topped the blonde again. He removed his lips from the blonde who was lying there and staring at him.

"What?", he asked breathily.

"Are you going to do that thing to my you-know-what with your tongue?", the teen asked timidly.

"Do you want me to?", the dark-haired man asked with a small smile.

"Uh…can we go straight to it…?", the blonde blushed as he looked away from the older man.

The older spiky-haired man nodded and grabbed the back of the blonde's knees. The blonde could feel his heart beating within his chest. He, right now, was really confused as to what he wants but he was sure that he wanted his former pal to be embedded deep inside of him.

The blonde willingly let the dark-haired man press his knees into his stomach. He looked between his legs and saw the older man pulling a pair of moist fingers out of his mouth. The more muscular male probed his wet fingers and slowly inserted them into the blonde's ready entrance.

The blonde hissed but the SOLIDER continued. He shoved them in all the way, hitting a spot deep within him that rip a moan from his lips. He pulled out after a short stretch of the tight ring of muscle that made up his opening. He placed the remainder on his fingers on his member. The blonde observed this and placed his hands at his sides, preparing himself for what was to come.

The raven-haired man hovered over the younger male as he set his member before the opening and used his hands to support himself over him. He pushed himself inside in a slow and agonizing pace.

The blonde gasped when he felt a shockwave of pleasure shoot up his spine, making him arch his back immediately. He felt the pressure on his hole and it was all wonderful as the older man completely sheathed himself deep within him. He made sure that not all of his body weight was on the blonde as he began to thrust slowly.

"Zack…", the blonde whimpered breathlessly as he threw his head back. "Faster…".

The dark-haired man replied by speeding up his pace. The tightness and hotness that surrounding and strangling his throbbing member was insane. Dark veins were protruding from the flesh of his erection and they were pumping tons of blood throughout him. He bit his lip to prevent any sounds from coming out.

His head hung downward and his eyes were clenched shut as if he were in pain. He let go of his lip to begin panting heavily. In the back of his mind, he could have sworn that his balls would bust or Sephiroth would probably bust them for him if he found out what happened. The small strangled sounds of the blonde were both torture and utterly blissful to him.

The blonde gripped and clawed at the sheets beneath him frequently. He felt the juices dripping from his own neglected member tickling his lower stomach. He couldn't hold back the pleasure that was eating away at him any longer and split the rest of his juices onto his tummy, letting a relieved sigh as he did so.

The black-haired man soon followed and emptied himself inside of the blonde. He let out a loud grunt before he collapsed on the space beside the blonde. The blonde stared up at the ceiling as he breathed excessively.

"Are you going to your class now?", the older man asked with a smug grin as he lay on his stomach.

"Nope…", the blonde replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I would've written a little more but I've already spent around five days writing just this one chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little Zack/Cloud romp and please, please review. Thank you for your time…


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary:** This is a Final Fantasy VII version of my Kingdom Hearts story 'The Mistake'. In this story, Zack accidentally busts into Sephiroth's bathroom, not knowing that he was in there. Sephiroth had just gotten back from his monthly examination by Hojo and he's off his rocker. What will happen? Multiple pairings in the future.

**A/N:** Finally, I'm updated a new chapter for this story. While I was updating my other stories, I completely skipped this one on accident. Hehe…like the story title, but anyway please read, enjoy, and review. A LEMON WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR ANY ADULT THEMES, ETC. DON'T READ THIS STORY.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Accident:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Trouble:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack sighed and relaxed. He didn't plan on doing any work today and now that Cloud was in his company he didn't really know what to do anymore now than when he was alone.

_I could've sworn there was something happening today…_

He rolled completely over on his side and pulled the blonde in his arms, noticing that he wasn't moving or talking. The only thing that was moving was his chest that slowly went up and down. The SOLDIER sighed and put his chin on the blonde's shoulder. He gave the sleeping blonde a light kiss on his cheek as he closed his eyes, finding himself falling asleep as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth ran his fingers through the long silver rivulets that were his hair and sighed in frustration. After hearing the news of what was done last night, he didn't want to see anybody right now besides Zack and Cloud.

He mused about what would happen tonight. He knew that the red head had something planned for him, but he already said he was going to go. He planned to question Zack now to confirm if what was said was true.

_Where would he be…? He's more than likely in his room…sleeping._

He rolled his glowing emerald eyes and rose from his seat. Tying the belt around his waist tighter to pull his sword closer, he exited out of his office and walked gracefully through the halls, looking forward.

As he walked, he saw a couple of cadets roaming the halls probably going to their next classes. He would've never looked at them if he hadn't heard them mention a familiar name.

"Cloud wasn't in class today", one of the boys said blankly.

"He was missing yesterday night too. Wonder if he's been abducted or something…" another one said.

"It's not that hard for him to get snatched up by someone. Just look at him", a third one began. "Well…I hope he's alright".

With that information swirling in his head, the general figured that the blonde would more than likely be with Zack. He shook his head and continued walking towards his destination.

It didn't take him long to find Zack's room. Raising his hand up to the door, he lightly tapped his knuckles against the wooden surface, making sure it was loud enough for someone like Zack to hear. With his keen sense of hearing, he heard a loud groan from behind the door.

"Who is it?" he recognized the voice as Zack's.

The silver-haired man growled and said, "Sephiroth".

As soon as the spiky-haired male heard the name and the voice, he knew that the general was behind the door. He looked back at Cloud who was still sleeping in his arms. Could the swordsman outside's presence here have to do with them being in his room earlier? If so, he was going to have to hide his blonde friend. The closet that was only a few feet away would be perfect for that if they could just keep quiet.

He yawned and stretched, shaking the blonde in the process. The blonde woke up with a groan.

"In a minute, Seph", the black-haired man yawned again, getting up from the bed.

"What-?" the blonde said in a loud tone before the older male's hand went on his mouth roughly.

"Shh…Cloud, get in the closet", the SOLDIER whispered and pointed to it, uncovering the blonde's mouth.

The blonde looked at the older man with confused eyes. It was only until he heard the general voice that he started to move.

"You have three seconds, Zackary", the silver-haired man huffed with his hand on the doorknob.

The blonde gasped and quickly scurried off the bed while the older spiky-haired male clothed himself. Opening the closet door as quietly as he could, he got in and closed the door behind him. Just as soon as the door closed, the dark-haired man put his pants on and the door to his room opened. Quickly, he zipped his pants and was putting on his boots while sitting on the bed when he saw the silver-haired man walk in with his intimidating mako-filled eyes on him.

The ebony-haired warrior chuckled, putting a goofy smile on his face, "Hey, Seph. How's it going?"

The swordsman said nothing as he looked around as if he was searching for something. After the coast was clear, he turned his attention back on the blue-eyed male before him.

"Tell me what were you and Cadet Strife doing in my room this morning", he demanded with his arms folded before his chest.

"What? You don't remember?" the spiky-haired man said with a pout as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

The general just looked at him. Any regular person would have shifted their gaze, but the black-haired man was pretty much used to it.

"Ouch!" a loud cry came from the closet.

The spiky-haired male sighed and rolled his eyes, covering his agitated face. The silver-haired man turned his piercing emerald eyes from him to the closet. No words from the other SOLDIER's mouth would convince the swordsman that there wasn't anybody in the closet. He shook his head as the general began to walk over to the closet. He fell backwards and rolled over onto the bed over and over again until he was on the other side of it. Getting up quickly, he stood in front of the taller man.

"Look, Seph. We…slept together, okay?" the spiky-haired male said; a very light and unnoticeable hint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"We?" the general said as he stopped.

"You and me", the other man replied with a gulp.

"Reno told me there was another", the swordsman said.

Cloud who was against the wall of the dark closet had cut his arm on Zack's Buster Sword. He tried to cover his mouth, but his cry was already released from his lips. It was only a small cut but it stung like hell. He held his arm to apply pressure to the wound. He heard voices and heard them getting closer. He knew he was caught, and if he was caught by Sephiroth he would be in big trouble for skipping class. He gulped at just the thought of what he would do.

It didn't help that he was still naked. He looked around and just grabbed some of his friend's clothes, putting them on as rapidly as he could, jumping around as he hurriedly put them on. The clothes were very loose and were sliding off his slim hips but he held them up as much as he could. As soon as he put the shirt on he heard the general's voice which was right in front of the door.

"I don't plan to harm the boy", he said.

"What boy?" the black-haired man asked.

"I know you have Cloud in here. I've heard cadets talking about how he didn't attend class today", the silver-haired man said as he put his hand on the door.

"Come on, Seph. Give the boy a break. He's still kinda tired from yesterday…", the spiky-haired man said, trying to get the angelic man away from the door because he remembered that the blonde was still naked.

The silver-haired man just looked at him with a blank expression, turning to face him. He had his arms still folded before his chest. Suddenly, he growled.

"Fine, Zackary. I found what I was looking for…", the swordsman said as he began to walk away. Once he got to the door, he looked over his shoulder at the spiky-haired warrior, "But your little friend is still in trouble".

With that, the general left, closing the door behind him, and the other SOLDIER let out a sigh of relief. Opening the closet door, he saw the blonde with his clothes on. They hung very loosely on his body and the boy was struggling to keep them on. He smirked at the blonde who just looked at him.

"You're still in trouble, Cloudy. But at least I saved you from total embarrassment from Seph there!" he said cheerfully.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Why aren't you in trouble?"

He walked past the older male, letting the loose pants drop to the ground as he stripped off his shirt. He found his own clothes and put them back on. The SOLDIER watched and the blonde took notice and frowned. But before he could make a smart remark his happy-go-lucky friend beat him to the punch.

"Hey, since we're both skipping out on work today. Let's go to the Golden Saucer and have a bit of fun", he suggested with a smile on his face.

"Um…don't you have to be an adult to get in?" the blonde asked as he raised a single blonde eyebrow.

"Not for all the parts", the older man said.

"Fine, I got nothing else better to do", the blonde replied with a sigh.

"Goody…", the black-haired man said as he gave the blonde a kiss on his cheek.

"Zack…", the blonde began, looking up into the pair of friendlier blue eyes. "Can I take a shower now?"

The spiky-haired man nodded and said, "As long as I get to join you".

The blonde frowned and shook his head, "You pervert!"

"Come on. I've already seen you naked twice, and you came onto me last time. Besides, I won't touch you", the older male said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Where is it?" the blonde sighed, feeling defeated.

"Right here…" the ebony-haired man said as he walked over to a nearby door that led to the bathroom.

Once they got in the shower with their backs turned toward each other as the blonde requested, they washed their own bodies. Zack couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Cloud. The blonde was struggling to wash his back like he would've liked and refused to ask for help. He arched his back, poking his bottom out, to reach his arm back as much as he could. Suddenly, he looked back at the older male with blank eyes to see him looking at him.

And opposite of what he just said a few minutes ago, he turned around and pulled the blonde to him from behind, kissing the top of his wet golden head, missing the wet spikes. The blonde said nothing as his cheeks turned a light pink color and the SOLDIER began to kiss his neck.

The black-haired man's hands grabbed the teen's arm and put it in front of the boy so that their bodies could press together. He used one hand to travel down the blonde's backside and used the other one to rub along his chest.

"You liar", he heard the blonde snarl playfully.

The warrior smirked and used his hand that was traveling down the blonde's backside to push the blonde forward. The blonde was reluctant but he allowed that to happen. The blue-eyed male trailed his finger down the blonde's back again and ghosted over the blonde's entrance.

He heard the boy gasp and suddenly he eased the single digit into the ready hole. He pushed it in all the way, listening to the blonde's soft moans. Once the finger was all the way in, he twisted it around and hooked it onto the left side of the entrance, ripping another cry from the blonde who was now turning red. This time, the older man used a finger from his right hand, shoving his index finger into the blonde's heated passage, hooking it to the right and stretching the tiny hole out.

"Zack!" the blonde gasped; his member growing erect with every second his fingers were deep inside of him.

Zack lowered himself to Cloud's bottom and breathed on the tight entrance purposely, hearing the blonde gasp once more. Then he flicked his tongue on it and eased his tongue inside, placing his hands on the boy's hips. The blonde started to moan again and placed his hands on the wall; his blue eyes closing to let the pleasure run through him.

"Deeper…", the blonde whispered in between breathing and moaning.

The black-haired man complied and shoved his tongue inside of the anal passage as far as he could, earning him louder moans and groans from the blonde. He swirled his tongue inside the stretched hole and slid his hands from the blonde's hips. He grabbed the boy's member in his hand and stroked it. The blonde slowly moved his hips backwards, controlling himself so he wouldn't knock the other man down.

The SOLDIER could feel the teen's member throb in his hands and sped up his pace as well as his pace with his tongue inside of the boy. He could feel himself becoming highly aroused by this whole thing but he planned on fulfilling his friend's needs first.

"Oh, Zack…", he could hear the blonde moan over and over again.

Then suddenly the boy screamed and released his juices all over the warrior's hand. The blue-eyed man moved his tongue around the inside of the blonde's entrance one last time before he pulled away. The blonde turned around and instantly kissed the older man dead on the lips. The swordsman fell backwards, not purposely, on his bottom and pulled the blonde onto his lap, letting the water poured onto them and making things a lot hotter.

The blonde opened his eyes a bit as their tongues wrestled each other and noticed that the black-haired man's cock was pricking him under his upper thigh. He reached down and grabbed it, earning a groan from the older man. He pulled away and lowered his head down to the now erect member and licked it slowly, watching how the other man gasped. He slid the whole thing into his mouth like he did yesterday and hastily sucked it.

The ebony-haired man tried his best to control himself as he ran his hands through the blonde's hair, biting his lip. It seemed like the heat within his body was focused on one point where the blonde's mouth was. He watched as the blonde moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue along his thickness almost like how the warrior did a few seconds ago.

The blonde tasted the older man's pre-cum and couldn't wait to taste his whole load. He went faster with his eagerness, receiving grunts from the other man. After a few long minutes, the dark-haired man exploded into the blonde's mouth and the blonde swallowed everything that entered with a smirk on his face.

The blonde was shocked to see that the older male was still hard and he rose a bit to position himself. He grabbed the blue-eyed man's member and aimed it at his puckered entrance. With a sped that shocked even his friend, he slammed his hips down on it, pushing it into his body all the way and to the hilt.

"Shit…", the warrior cursed under his breath as he held onto the blonde's hips as he wasted no time to ride him.

The swordsman leaned back a little so he could thrust upward into the blonde as hard as he wished. Keeping his hands on the blonde's hips, he watched as the blonde moved up and down on him. He was slightly amused at how hard the blonde tried to control the muffled sounds trying to escape from his lips. The blonde's face was twisted in pure pleasure and his movements became harder.

The dark-haired male noticed that the blonde was erect one again and decided to help him out again. The blonde placed his hands on the other man's chest and clawed at it when he felt the pleasure shot up his spine. The muscles of his anal passage moved on their own accord, clenching down on the thickness embedded deep inside of him. It didn't help that the swordsman was tightly gripping his member and stroking him up and down just as roughly as he was thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostrate with every thrust. The sound of their hips smacking together turned both of them on viciously.

Feeling the pleasure centered at his lower stomach, the blonde cried out as he was the first to empty himself, spilling his juices all over the older man's hand and their stomachs. Soon, the SOLDIER climaxed, flooding and stinging the blonde's insides with his liquids. He heard the blonde cry out his name before collapsing onto his chest, panting heavily.

Zack held Cloud in his arms as the water continued to pour on them, washing off the sweat and smell of sex. Before the blonde could go to sleep, the warrior shook the blonde and stood both him and himself up so they could finish showering and get out. They walked out of the bathroom after they were done with towels wrapped around their waists.

"Zack, I don't have any clothes to wear. They're all in my room", the blonde said.

"I'm sure I can find something for you, Spikes", the dark-haired man said as he patted the teen's head, walking past him.

He searched his closet and found something. He let the blonde borrow one of his tighter outfits, an all black one, but the clothes still fitted loosely on him but not as loose as before. Once they were dressed, the time was late in the seventh hour at night.

"Wow, it's late…", the black-haired man said as he looked at the clock. "Guess our little fun in the shower was what made time go by so fast".

The blonde blushed a little and turned his head. He was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. The older spiky-haired placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. He looked into the blonde's nervous eyes.

"What are you scared of, Bones?" he asked, making the blonde hiss at his nickname.

"What if Sephiroth gets even angrier that I'm not going to the rest of my classes?" the blonde asked.

"Ah, Seph won't be that angry. It's not like he's going to beat you to death", the blue-eyed man said as he laughed, seeing the blonde's sapphire orbs flash in fear.

He sighed and sat by the blonde, putting his arm on the blonde's shoulders, "Look, he won't bite (not that I know of). The most he'll probably do is write you up or something like that. Don't worry".

The blonde just sighed and asked, "Are we going now?"

The older man smiled, "Yup".

With that, the blonde got up instantly, opened the door, and walked out with the black-haired man following behind, closing the door behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I couldn't end this chapter without a lemon because I'm trying to make it so that all chapters of this story are lemons. The next chapter will have many more and multiple pairings! Ooo! Lol. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and please review. Thank you.


End file.
